Une enquête sur luimême
by melimelanie
Summary: Cette fic se situe après le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Attention spoiler pour ceux qui ne suivent pas la diffusion US. Booth va devoir mener une enquête sur lui-même, la plus compliquée des investigations.
1. Chapter 1

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis...._

Elle est assise à son bureau et tente de se concentrer sur le texte qu'elle vérifie sur son ordinateur.

Angela pointe la tête en entrouvrant la porte :

- Alors quelles nouvelles de Booth ?

- Il devrait sortir aujourd'hui, les médecins sont optimistes, ils pensent qu'un à moment, il aura un déclic, ces dernières années devraient lui revenir en mémoire.

-Il en est resté où ?

-Au moment de la naissance de Parker, c'est son dernier souvenir.

- Camille s'apprête à aller le voir à l'hôpital, elle te propose de l'accompagner.

- Je ne sais pas Angela, il ne me connaît plus, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'en te revoyant la mémoire pourrait revenir ?

- En plus j'ai beaucoup de travail ici, avec les derniers jours passés à l'hôpital, j'ai pris du retard. Non je n'irai pas à l'hôpital aujourd'hui.

En se levant elle passe sa blouse et se dirige vers la passerelle :

- Alors Clark, du nouveau sur la dernière victime ?

- Rien de définitif, il semblerait que l'identification soit plus longue que prévue, aucune jeune fille correspondant à la description n'a été déclarée disparue dans la région.

-Alors il faudra peut être élargir un peu les recherches, quel est le nom de l'agent du FBI en charge de l'affaire ?

-C'est l'agent Perrotta, elle doit arriver d'ici peu, si j'ai bien compris elle souhaite que vous l'accompagniez aujourd'hui, elle doit aller interroger le propriétaire de l'immeuble dans lequel la victime a été retrouvée.

- Je ne pourrai pas y aller Clark, pourrez-vous me remplacer ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit dans mes attributions.

- Il est important que vous y alliez, vous pourriez remarquer des choses à propos de cet homme. Des choses que l'agent Perotta n'est pas apte à déceler.

Elle a dit ça sur un ton un peu trop dur, elle ne se maîtrise plus tout à fait.

Jack en la regardant partir, se contente de souffler à Angela :

-Elle ne doit vraiment pas être en forme, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Non elle n'était pas en forme, elle passerait donc le reste de la journée à authentifier des ossements stockés au sous-sol de l'institut, seule tâche qui lui permettait de s'isoler et de ne pas avoir à justifier de son moral.

En fin de journée, complètement épuisée par de nombreuses nuits blanches, elle monte les escaliers vers son appartement, quand elle voit quelqu'un assis contre sa porte, elle sent son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite, elle décide de respirer calmement, et de continuer, la main crispée sur son arme. C'est vrai que son revolver est beaucoup trop gros et encombrant, mais au moins elle peut se défendre seule.

Elle n'en aura pas besoin :

Booth vous m'avez fait peur! Qu'est ce que vous faites devant ma porte ?

C'est chez vous ici ? Sympa comme accueil le revolver pointé comme ça !

Oui, c'est chez moi. Entrez, ne restez pas dehors, en quittant son manteau, elle se dirige vers la cuisine, et prend deux bières dans le frigo, elle lui en tend une

C'est votre bière préférée

Je bois de la bière ?

Oui comme tout le monde non ?

Est-ce que je bois aussi des alcools forts ?

De temps en temps, raisonnablement : vous n'êtes pas alcoolique, si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

On se connaît vraiment bien alors ?

Oui, on passe pas mal de temps ensemble.

Je voulais rentrer chez moi…Mais je n'ai pas pu retrouver mon chemin

Je croyais que vous logiez chez Rebecca pour l'instant.

Oui, mais ce soir je voulais aller à mon appartement, voir si ça raviverait des souvenirs. Je me suis laissé porter, je me suis fié à mon instinct pour retrouver mon chemin, et voilà, c'est ici que j'arrive. Je viens souvent chez vous ?

Vous savez on est coéquipiers, vous passez chez moi, moi chez vous. On se voit souvent, même en dehors de nos lieux de travail

Si vous le dites.

Comment ça se passe la cohabitation avec Rebecca et Parker ?

Parker est un gamin exceptionnel, je n'aurais jamais rêvé d'un petit garçon pareil. Rebecca c'est un peu plus compliqué, je la connais tellement bien et pourtant je n'arrive pas à définir ce qu'il y a entre nous, vous voyez ce que je veux dire

Oui je vois très bien

Bon je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps j'ai encore quelques années de ma vie à retrouver…

Si ça vous dit, demain, venez au labo avec moi.

Oh là, moi dans un labo tout plein de fouines, je ne suis pas sûr.

Ca vous rappellera peut être des choses, Camille sera là aussi. Ces dernières années, vous veniez souvent nous voir au labo, ça s'est toujours bien passé.

Alors faisons comme ça, je vais vous faire confiance la-dessus. Vous pouvez passer me prendre ?

Ce soir là en se couchant, elle se dit que oui c'est très étrange d'être si proche de quelqu'un et de ne pas savoir définir cette relation plus clairement.


	2. Chapter 2

Volà un deuxième chapitre, donnez-moi votre avis....

Au labo, elle est sur la passerelle avec l'équipe, Booth a préféré resté en bas, il les observe du coin de l'œil, vaguement mal à l'aise dans ce temple de la science.

Clark, commençons avec vous.

On a réussi à identifier la victime, une ancienne gymnaste roumaine, de 22 ans, décédée il y a 10 ans. Elle est d'origine roumaine, et a souffert de malnutrition pendant plusieurs années.

Jack de ton côté ?

C'est là que ça devient passionnant, son corps aurait été déplacé plusieurs fois de puis sa mort, j'y travaille encore, je te donnerai des infos plus précises dans la journée.

Docteur Brennan, pourrez-vous m'accompagner pour aller parler au propriétaire de l'usine désaffectée où nous avons trouvé le corps ? Cette affaire est pleine de détails médicaux que je ne maîtrise pas.

Non agent Perotta, je suis assez débordée ici, Clark ira avec vous.

Docteur Brennan, Clark est supposé rester au labo, je préférerais que vous accompagniez vous-même l'agent Perotta.

Non Camille, je vais rester ici toute la journée pour authentifier des ossements, je pense que nous perdrions moins de temps si clark y allait.

Très bien Clark, vous l'accompagnerez.

En descendant de la passerelle, Angela arrive à sa hauteur :

Chérie, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

C'est gentil, mais je ne pense pas avoir besoin de l'angelator pour ces identifications.

Je ne parlais pas de ça. Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais emmener Booth faire un tour, le labo ça n'a jamais été son endroit préféré, il n'a pas l'air bien ici.

Je ne suis pas sa baby sitter, je n'ai pas le temps de « l'emmener faire un tour »

Angela, se trouve sans voix, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Brennan s'absente pour passer la journée avec Booth, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle se sentirait concerné par la guérison de Booth.

En entrant dans son bureau, elle trouve Sweets assis sur son canapé :

Docteur Brennan, pourrions-nous discuter un peu ? Je pense que vous avez besoin de parler de ce qui vous arrive.

Non Docteur Sweets, il ne m'arrive rien, je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler.

Quand même, la relation professionnelle la plus forte que vous ayez vécue ces dernières années est en pleine mutation avec Booth qui ne vous reconnaît plus.

J'ai eu une vie professionnelle avant de travailler avec Booth, je m'habituerais très bien à un après Booth sans lui. Maintenant, si quelqu'un me cherche je serai au sous-sol.

Elle se contente de déposer le dossier sur son bureau, et repart aussi vite vers le sous-sol, En traversant le hall elle se retourne encore une fois vers Booth, pour le voir discuter avec l'agent Perotta, très bien pense-t-elle, au moins quelqu'un prendra soin de lui aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour, agent Booth, comment allez-vous

- Je vous connais ?

- Visiblement je fais partie des gens que vous ne reconnaissez pas, reprenons au début - en lui tendant la main :

- Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Peyton Perotta

- Bonjour, enchanté je suis l'agent Booth - dit-il avec un sourire en coin à faire tomber

- Que diriez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ?

- Ca me paraît une très bonne idée. Et pourquoi attendre ce soir ? Vous êtes libre maintenant ?

- Pas vraiment non, je travaille sur une affaire assez passionnante

- Très bien vous me raconterez tout ça ce soir.

-Avec plaisir, rejoignez-moi à cet endroit. Elle griffonne rapidement l'adresse au verso de sa carte de visite, qu'elle donne à Booth en souriant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Un troisième chapitre assez court, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez...**

**Bonne lecture**

Après une journée entière passée sur les ossements, elle sent les muscles de son cou endoloris, mais elle ne voudrait pas partir sans avoir définitivement terminé ce rapport.

-Docteur Brennan ?

- Oui Booth

- Ca fait maintenant 10 heures que vous êtes ici, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de partir, et peut être de me déposer. Ce sourire si craquant ferait céder n'importe qui.

- Bien sûr allons-y je vous laisse chez Rebecca ?

- Non j'ai un rencard ce soir héhéhé, avec Perotta, elle est mignonne, non ?

- Je crois que c'est votre genre: blonde, pleine d'humour et sexy…

- C'est ça : exactement mon genre, et je crois que je suis exactement le sien !

Après l'avoir laissé devant un bar à Karaoké qu'elle connaissait, qui lui rappelle des souvenirs assez intenses, elle s'arrête pour acheter des plats thaïlandais. De retour chez elle, en déballant toutes ces boîtes, elle se rend compte qu'en demandant « comme d'habitude » au jeune homme du comptoir, il l'avait servi comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire, quand elle était avec Booth, il y avait beaucoup trop pour elle, et en plus, elle n'aimait pas la moitié des plats. C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonne :

-Docteur Brennan, je suis désolée de vous déranger

-Pas de problème Docteur Sorayan

-Je voulais vous parler de votre avenir à l'institut, Vous êtes aujourd'hui dans une position délicate.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Le FBI avait accepté que vous assistiez Booth, mais cette autorisation ne concernait que vous, pas Clark. L'institut quant à lui ne souhaite pas encourager ces pratiques

-Mais enfin, je crois que personne n'a à se plaindre du travail fait

-Et bien si justement, depuis quelque temps, vous vous consacrez aux authentifications, or, vous êtes bien trop qualifiée pour ce travail de stagiaire.

-Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

-Je comprends que vous ayez besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je pense qu'il va falloir envisager la possibilité de travailler avec l'agent Perotta. Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas vraiment travailler avec d'autres agents du FBI, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez le choix.

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne veux pas vous précipiter, mais je voulais vous le dire moi-même : vous êtes au pied du mur.

-Bien sur je comprends, merci Camille bonsoir

-Bonsoir

Elle a dit « je comprends », mais en réalité elle ne comprend pas très bien, sa vie lui échappe peu à peu, et elle sait que le labo et la seule chose à laquelle elle peut se raccrocher. Que lui restera-t-il ?

Pendant ce temps, Booth et Perotta sont dans ce club Karaoké, il trouve les lieux familiers, mais ne saurait dire pourquoi, il essaie de se détendre, de parler de tout ou de rien. Il l'entend à peine lui expliquer que l'affaire est déjà bouclée, que cette gymnaste est décédée suite à une maladie dégénérative, son entraîneur a eu peur d'être accusé de mauvais traitements, notamment à cause du régime alimentaire qu'il infligeait à ses athlètes. Au fur et à mesure de ses déménagements, il a transporté le cadavre et cette fois-ci, des jeunes qui ont pénétrés dans le bâtiment la nuit ont trouvé les ossements avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les enterrer. Booth se dit que l'adrénaline d'une enquête lui manque, qu'il aimerait vivre ça de l'intérieur, mais il est bien conscient que tant qu'il n'aura pas retrouvé la mémoire, il ne retrouvera pas non plus ses fonctions au Bureau.

C'est à ce moment qu'une jeune fille monte sur scène pour chanter « girls just wanna have fun», il sent que ça éveille quelque chose, mais c'est encore flou, il essaie de se concentrer et de suivre le fil de ses pensées, soudain, il porte la main sur sa poitrine, les yeux dans le vide, il tente de se souvenir, d'un coup il se lève et court vers les toilettes. Arrivé devant la glace, il lève son tee-shirt et découvre une cicatrice sur son torse, le genre de cicatrice qu'on a après s'être fait tiré dessus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donnez-moi votre avis**

Elle est assise sur son canapé, sentant sa vie lui échapper peu à peu, elle hésite à appeler Angela, comme un besoin de se confier, de parler de ce qui lui arrive. Elle n'a même pas la force de se lever, son monde s'écroule, elle saisit le téléphone, et commence à composer le numéro de son amie, elle n'aura pas le temps de terminer, puisqu'on se met à frapper avec insistance à sa porte.

Elle prend son temps pour aller répondre. Pourtant, son visiteur tambourine de plus en plus fort. Elle ouvre la porte, pour découvrir Booth surexcité :

-Bones, c'est comme ça que je vous appelais Bones, ça y est ça me revient, en fait tout me revient. Une chanson, une seule chanson, pas si terrible d'ailleurs m'a suffit, je me rappelle…Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai attendu ça tellement longtemps. Vous êtes Bones, vous êtes tout ce que je ne comprends pas, tout ce que je ne suis pas : vous passez votre temps dans un labo, vous êtes capable de parler de tout avec un détachement incroyable, même de sexe. Vous rationalisez, c'est ça votre truc. On a l'impression que rien ne vous atteint que vous pouvez prendre de la distance sur tout et sur toute chose. Et pourtant, je le sais moi, mieux que quiconque, que certaines choses vous touchent, que vous êtes fragile au fond. Les épreuves que vous avez traversées laissent des marques. Vos parents vous ont abandonnée à 15 ans, vous avez-vous-même authentifié les ossements de votre mère, vous avez par la même occasion découvert son passé criminel. Vous avez aidé votre père à échapper à la prison. Et je suis convaincu que vous avez eu raison. La plupart du temps on ne fonctionne pas de la même manière, et pourtant, malgré tout ce qui nous sépare, on fait une bonne équipe, la meilleure qui soit.

Pendant toute sa tirade, elle ne bouge pas, debout en face de lui les bras le long du corps, elle est simplement incapable de faire un mouvement, pétrifiée de le voir à nouveau tel qu'elle le connaît, comme si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant, une partie d'elle a peur d'y croire, on l'avait déjà abandonné plusieurs fois, mais l'éloignement de Booth avait été bien trop dur à vivre pour elle.

-Booth, je ne suis même pas sûre d'avoir entendu tout ce qui vous disiez, vous parlez toute allure, doucement! On a le temps.

- Non justement on n'a pas le temps, vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir, moi aussi, on sait que la vie est courte, on sait que tout s'arrête d'un jour à l'autre. Alors, voilà comment je vois les choses, si en sortant d'ici je me fais renverser par un camion, je veux partir sans regret, je veux savoir que j'aurais eu le temps de faire ça.

Il prend son visage entre ses mains, et l'embrasse tendrement, langoureusement, il prend son temps, il veut lui faire comprendre tellement de choses : qu'il ne partira plus, que tout est possible entre eux, et qu'ils auraient dû faire ça il y a bien longtemps. Il éloigne ses lèvres des siennes, la regarde dans les yeux et à regret relâche son étreinte, en s'éloignant, il lui dit simplement :

-La balle est dans votre camp

--------

Elle est allongée dans son lit, la tête posée sur son torse

-Je crois que je ne pourrai pas m'habituer à t'appeler autrement que Booth

- Ca tombe bien c'est mon nom

-Peut être que je devrais plutôt t'appeler Seeley

-Je m'habituerai facilement à t'appeler Temperance, dit il en lui embrassant le cou, Tempe, lui embrassant l'épaule, Tempy, le sein.

Elle se retourne pour s'asseoir sur lui :

-Du moment que tu ne m'appelle plus Bones….


End file.
